dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Fight 2
Mobile phone and Nokia N-Gage PlayStation Network |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 12 CERO: A |media = CD-ROM, Cartridge, Download|distributor = Ubisoft}} is a fighting game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. Its the sequel to the 1999 game Smash Fight. This game is one of five games not to have it's code released as open source, after GeoBob Engine 2's release under MIT License in 2013. A port for Dreamcast was in development but cancelled due to the system being discontinued in 2001. Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros. Melee Characters Playable characters *Geo Guy *Little Guy *Spyro the Dragon *Homer Simpson *Crash Bandicoot *Bloo *Eric Cartman *Jaybross *Hamtaro *Cappy *Jan Soto *Mac *Frankie Foster *Kirby *Gree Guy *Elmo *Coraline Jones *Geo Jones *Cool Spot *Bradley *Stacy Sticker *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dr. PBS *Mr. Game and Watch Unlockable characters *Malachi *Green Bob *Bart Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Coco Bandicoot *Dave the Minion *Dill (Stickin' Around) *Super Geo *Dr. Neo Cortex *Reo Jones *LarryBoy *Dr. Beanson *Margo Gru *Edith Gru *Agnes Gru *Rayman *Iken Unplayable charaters *Master Hand (execept by name entry glitch or Action Replay) *Crazy Hand (execept by Action Replay) *Super Gree (execept by Action Replay) *Male Wireframe (execept by Action Replay) *Female Wireframe (execept by Action Replay) *Sandbag (execept by Action Replay) Gallery Cover arts Smash Fight 2 GameCube cover.png|Nintendo Gamecube US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 cover art GameCube Front and Back.jpg|GameCube cover art Front and Back Smash Fight 2 PS1 cover art .jpg|Playstation US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 PS2 cover NTSC.jpg|Playstation 2 US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 PS2 Greatist Hits Front Cover.jpg|Playstation 2 Greatest Hits US Cover Smash Fight 2 Xbox cover.png|XBOX US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 Nintendo Gamecube Player's Choice Cover.jpg|Nintendo Gamecube Player's Choice US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 cover art GameCube Player's Choice Front and Back.jpg|GameCube Player's Choice cover art Front and Back Smash Fight 2 GBA cover.png|Game Boy Advance US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 PC boxart cover.png|PC boxart US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 PC CD-ROM cover.png|PC CD-ROM Game Cover Smash Fight 2 Universal Odyssey Cover.jpg|Universal Odyssey US Game Cover Smash Fight 2 cover art UO Front and Back.jpg|UO cover art Front and Back Screenshots Emblems Charater Artwork Trivia *Almost half of the roster is cut in the GBA version to make it less of a hassle, since the Game Boy Advance is less powerful than the home console versions. This was also to make it so the game doesn't look bad on the handheld. *In the debug menu, there is a stage named "FireTop", which freezes the game when selected. It is possible that the Volcano stage was planned to appear in Smash Fight 2 under that name. *There some rumors for 4 additional newcomers which are Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Bender Bending Rodríguez and Mario. *Smash Fight 2 is the first in its franchise to be rated T by the ESRB. *The Assist Trophy actually lacks the PokeBall in the game. *This is the first and only Smash Fight game with no battle entrances. *This game has online mode for PS2, Universal Odyssey, Greeny Arcade and Xbox versions of the game and was the first Universal Odyssey game to support online play. Category:Video games